Stars Aligned
by onlytearsnpain
Summary: You should never go on a job without your team, even if they went on one and ended up excluding you. Like, you may have met a new friend that'll stay by you, and you'd actually get the reward this time, but you might get kidnapped and face a near death experience by some Dark Wizards. You may also end up finding love... Lucy learnt this the hard way... (Beware: This is yuri..)
1. Chapter 1

**Uh, hey! I know it's a bit weird to post a new story when I have to update **_**'The Last Fairy', **_**but I feel this will be finished quickly, so I may as well do this book. Thanks for understanding!  
**

**Hope you enjoy~**

**Chapter 1**

It was a normal day in the town of Magnolia. The sun was shining over the joyful families, and the birds were happily chirping a song. The grass and trees looked especially bright, with the sun reflecting on them.

Everyone was enjoying the day.

When I say everyone, Lucy Heartfilia — Fairytail's resident Celestial Mage, is not included. The blonde was quite gloomy for two reasons.

One, she had just come back from visiting her parents graves, feeling immensely guilty thinking that she's the reason they're gone. She wouldn't stop crying, even though she was talking to them about how much she was enjoying being in Fairytail.

And two, she came back to find out her team — Team Natsu, has gone on a job without her. Mira said it was because she wasn't here, and they didn't want to bother Lucy (Mira had told the blonde to keep her company).

But what kind of idiot would believe that? Surely not her.

Lucy felt like she had been getting more distant from her team. She thought it was because they might've been going through something, and because they've known each other since childhood, they could heal each others wounds together by going on a team mission. And Wendy could get more experience when she's with stronger mages.

Besides, Lucy knows she probably would've been in the way of them. She sighed as she flipped to the next page of the book she was reading while sipping her strawberry flavoured milkshake that Mira had given her when she came into the guild.

Lucy inhaled as she shut her book, _'Stars Aligned', _and placed her milkshake beside it on the table, unfinished. She stood up and walked over to the Request Board, whereas usual — Nab Lasaro stood there trying to pick a job, but always failed miserably to choose one. The celestial mage looked at the board to see a few good-paying jobs here and there, as well as a few cheap ones like, _'Collect the totally rare fish that we totally can't do by ourselves, for 300 Jewel!' _

'_Wow, just wow. What a load of crap.'_

A few more moments of roaming her eyes over the Request Board, she finally found a 140,000 Jewel job: _'Attention Fairytail mages! They're destroying everything! Please send help!' _It was kinda vague about what needed saving or who needed help, but all she could care about was the money.

She could pay rent for two months! A bonus was that her team wasn't there, so she could actually get the reward this time! It's like a miracle! Or a once in a lifetime chance… but either way, she'd finally get the Jewel!

Instead of going to Mira to get the job stamped off, she decided to go to the Master, who was sitting on the bar with his legs crossed, his eyes closed. Mira looked too busy serving other drunkards, anyway. Especially one brunette.

"U-Uh, hey Master." She addressed the old man, who opened his eyes at her voice, and smiled as he saw a nervous looking Lucy slightly fiddling in front him.

"Yes? What is it, Lucy?" His glanced quickly glanced at the piece of paper in her hand. He could see the part where Lucy was holding was a bit creased, then he saw the blondes hand holding it tightly. "A mission?"

Lucy looked down at the job request in her hand, and presented it to him. "Y-yes. Could you stamp this please? Mira's too busy tending to other people…"

"Ah, yes. Of course." The Master looked over at the bar to see Mira not serving others anymore, but was staring at the two with concern in her blue eyes.

_Is everything with Lucy okay? _Is what Mira mouthed silently to Makarov. He responded with a nod.

_Yes, I hope so._

Mira frowned and shook her head, wanting to come over there but stopped herself from doing so. But she still stared at Lucy and Makarov with worry, barely hearing their conversation over the loud chattering and brawling.

Remembering Lucy was there, he grabbed the job from her outstretched hand. "What about Team Natsu?" he asked curiously, but soon regretted it after he saw Lucy's face drop even more. His face crinkled as he smiled at her. "Never mind that," He quickly stamped the paper with a stamp he found beside him, "Here."

"Thank you." Lucy smiled at her grandfather figure as he gave the piece of paper back to her with another smile. The Master and the oldest Strauss watched as she scurried out of the guildhall, like she _wanted_ to get away from there.

The moment she left, Mira basically came storming up to Makarov, but she wasn't angry. She was in a hurry to find out what's happening with Lucy. She obviously cared about the smaller blonde a lot.

"Master! Is Lucy alright?!" She whispered desperately to the old man, her eyebrows furrowed. _'She didn't even finish her milkshake! She loves my milkshakes!' _

He gave an unsure, somber smile. "I don't know, Mira… I really don't…"

Mira's face saddened as they both cast concerned eyes to the large, wooden guild doors that the said blonde just hurried out of.

**. . .**

The moment she left the guild, her body slumped in relief, all the excess tension and nervousness inside of her now gone. _'Gee, I've never been so nervous to get a job stamped off before!' _Lucy grumbled incoherent words, ignoring the boatman guys yelling out to her as she walked by them a few minutes after she left the Fairytail guildhall.

Lucy looked up at her apartment, knowing Natsu and the team weren't there to 'surprise' her. Though she would never admit it, she enjoyed their company, even when they broke in. She giggled as she remembered both her and Erza's face when the redhead was looking through her panties drawer when Phantom attacked.

Lucy stepped into her room, and pulled a medium-sized pink suitcase from out of the closet, as well as a few clothing items. She, of course, packed her notebook and her quill and ink (so Lucy can write letters to her mother), safely so it doesn't ruin anything in the case.

The blonde looked around her room sadly. _'It feels empty without Erza, Natsu and Gray… I even miss that evil cat...' _She shook her head wildly. _'No! No depressing thoughts today! I'm gonna have a good time defeating Dark Magic users…!' _Then she realised how wrong that thought was. _'Ugh, whatever. I'll just get going…'_

With that, she zipped up her full suitcase and left her apartment to go to the train station.

"_You never told us we'd have to take a train!" Natsu wailed with tears in his eyes as he stared at the large metal box with despair._

_One of Gray's veins throbbed angrily. "Well, how do ya think we'll get there, huh Flame Brain?!" He shouted angrily at the already sick dragon slayer._

_Natsu retorted, quite frustrated as usual. "I don't know, walk?! And hey! What'd you call me, Ice Princess?!" _

_They bashed foreheads, prepping their magic._

_Lucy shook as she tried to stop them from embarrassing them any further than they already were. "Oh, come on guys! Please don't do this in public…" _

_Erza looked over at Lucy to see her looking distressed, and decided to put an end to this herself. "For the love of...would you dunderheads please stop fighting?!" And with that, she put her hands behind both of the boys heads, and smashed them together, rendering them unconscious._

_And Happy was just in the background, as usual. "Aye!"_

Lucy couldn't hold back the laughter that bubbled up from her throat as she remembered a fond memory of her and the team. She was so deep in thought, she didn't notice that she made it to the Onibus Station in no time. It was until she heard the loud train horn that rang in her ears.

Lucy yelped. She sprinted to the ticket booth, purchased a ticket to the town located on the job. The town was the all-too-familiar Shirotsume Town. Lucy spun on her heel and stepped into the train, ready to start her new adventure.

'_Here we go on my first solo mission… Oh boy, this won't be good…' _

**. . .**

**Hey! Hope this was good enough for you people! Tell me what you think, or what I should change or improve on. Cheers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sitting on a seat in the train, Lucy started thinking about what kind of Dark presence would attack Shirotsume. There isn't really anything special about it. Or maybe it's just one of those people that want to 'rule the world'. Yeah, good luck with that.

'_Hmm, I wonder what types of magic these Dark Mages have.' _She chuckled. _'I'll bet that Natsu will probably destroy-' _She paused and stopped laughing lightly. _'Ah…' _Lucy stared out the window blankly. _'This is less fun then I thought.' _

She unclipped a gold key from the pouch attached to her belt and chanted the familiar words.

"**Open...Gate of the Lion, Leo." **

Golden lights filled her vision as she summoned her most trusted spirit. The light slowly faded to reveal the handsome lion, Loke. His shaggy orangy brown hair with the just barely visible cat ears on top of his head was messy as usual, and his deep blue eyes behind his also blue-tinted sunglasses were as pretty as ever.

"Hey, Lucy." He smiled, not realising that his friend wasn't feeling her best. "How's it going?"

Loke was taken aback as Lucy leaned back and groaned, her eyes shut. "Not good…I tried to not think about them, but it's way too hard…"

Loke sweatdropped. "Care to fill me in…?" Only now sensing Lucy's distress, he decided to get up from his seat opposite Lucy, and plop his butt on the seat next to the blonde, also trying to think of ways to make her smile.

But Lucy didn't answer. Instead, she asked a surprising question. "Tell me Loke, am I bother to you?"

Loke stood up quickly, almost blowing everything up right then and there out of anger, as he replied instantly, sounding pissed. "WHAT?! No way! What made you think that you're a bother? Or… was it someone in the guild?! If it was one of them, I swear to God, I'll kick their asses!" His loud, rambling concerns were interrupted as he heard Lucy laugh.

And they both could tell it was a genuine one.

She smiled at him as she laid her head on his shoulder, feeling exhausted from dealing with everything today. "Thank you, Loke. That's all I needed to hear."

Lucy closed her eyes, almost falling asleep.

Loke stared down at Lucy for a moment, not saying anything. The blonde hoping it would stay like that.

"...Does someone need a comfort kiss..?"

_Whack!_

"Ow! What was that for, Lucy?!"

"For being a pervy weirdo. Now shut up, and sit quietly."

"Those mean the same thin-"

"Shut. Up!"

"Y-Yes! Sorry, Ma'am!"

After the debacle, they decided to sit in silence, the only noise they could hear was quiet chattering of the passengers on board and the loud train engine roaring in their ears.

Lucy looked out the window to see that the scenery started to slowly get clearer as they slowed to a stop at their destination; Shirotsume. Lucy reached to the overhead compartment and grabbed her suitcase, quickly pulling out the map of Fiore and its towns. Loke patiently waiting beside her.

Lucy and her faithful lion companion got off the train, and walked on the long, familiar sandstone road, where Lucy remembered defeating Duke Everlue with Natsu and Happy. She smiled sadly. _'I really do love them. I mean, I can't stop thinking about them when they're probably not even thinking about me…' _She felt someone poking her cheek lightly.

"Hey...stop being sad, already. We're on a job, you can't be sad!" The blonde turned her head to see Loke pouting at her.

Lucy shook her head and giggled. "You're right. I'm sorry, Loke." Lucy brought up and brought it down on Loke's head, patting it gently, as the latter smiled, relieved that Lucy was feeling better.

It took a few more minutes to reach their destination; A small house that seemed a tad bit smaller than the rest of the houses on the street. It had a simple red brick roof, and creamy white-painted walls.

Lucy brought a fist up and knocked on the deep crimson-painted door. The door opened to reveal a tall woman, who looked quite built for one. She had stormy blue hair in a messy ponytail, stone-grey eyes, and was wearing leather armour. Her face was void of any emotion.

Her stone eyes glanced at Lucy's right hand and slightly tilted her head.

The woman nodded and moved aside, gesturing for the two to walk in. to her house Lucy and Loke glanced at each other for a split-second, thinking the same thing.

'_Weird…'_

The three sat on a couch in the living room in an uncomfortable silence, because the woman had yet to say anything.

"So..? About the job..?" Loke drawled on, trying to get rid of the awkward silence, and froze as the womans' eyes looked at him.

Then she did something weird. She stood up and walked out of the room.

"W-What?" Lucy looked strangely in the direction the other woman walked through.

She walked a moment later, holding a notebook and pen. She did some weird hand gesture under her chin, in front of her neck. That's when Lucy realised what's up with her.

'_Ah… she's mute.' _Good thing she learnt simple sign language when she was younger...

Lucy watched as the woman spend a minute writing something in the notebook. With the page revealed, it read:

_My apologies for being rude just now. I am mute, so I am obviously unable to talk. My name is Avalon Ruiz, and I am assuming that you are the Fairytail mages that had accepted the job request. Or is the mark on your hand not the Fairytail symbol?_

Loke stared at Avalon cautiously, as Lucy gave a polite smile and answered her. "It's alright. I can't imagine the struggles of being mute." Lucy giggled as Avalon's lips curled up. "And yes, we are the Fairytail mages that accepted the job request."

Avalons eyes seemed less dim now. She took another minute to furiously scribble in her notebook.

_Yes, so these creatures...I have noticed that they seem to only attack non-magic users, I noticed this when I tried to attack one, but it vanished before I could touch it. They usually attack at peak hour, so midday or earlier._

"You're a mage?" Loke asked, eyebrows raised. Avalon nodded her head.

_Yes, but I only have minimal magic, though I am experienced in melee weapons. Mainly swords…_

Lucy internally frowned. Avalon strikingly resembled like Erza, it was almost painful. They even act the same. "Well, we both promise we will get the job done. And as a celestial mage, I never break my promises." Lucy stared at Avalon dead in the eye, as the latter stared back just as resolutely. They both could feel the special bond form between them.

Loke decided to interrupt their moment. "Can we trust you?" Both women snapped their heads to him, stunned.

Lucy narrowed her eyes angrily at him. "Loke…" She warned dangerously.

"What?" Loke stared back at the blonde, "I don't trust her. I can't sense any magic in her, and I'm a spirit. No matter how hard I try. There is no way the creatures would run away from a person with little-to-no magic. They could easily defeat the mage."

"Loke. Stop it already."

They both watched as Avalon slowly wrote in the notebook, almost hesitantly. Lucy could see her hand was just visibly shaking, and she's never wanted to smack Loke this hard before.

'_Why can't he be normal for once?"_

Avalon finally finished writing, and showed it to the two mages, keeping her eyes locked on Loke as she let them read it.

_I know I don't sound like a completely trustworthy person, right now. But even with the smallest amount of magic, they can detect it. The town is in a dire situation, so you decide._

_Trust me or not — that's up to you._

Lucy sighed, and leaned over to put a hand on Avalons shoulder. "I'm so sorry about him, he's being a bit weird today." The blonde squeezed the bluenette's shoulder reassuringly. Lucy could hear a voice inside her telling her to trust Avalon, so she just knew she was a trustworthy person.

Brown eyes clashed with grey.

Once again, they both felt something between them. This time, they knew that this wouldn't be the last time they would see each other. But they weren't sure if it would be in good or bad circumstances.

**. . .**

**As you can see, I included one on my OC's in there.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_~Meanwhile, back over at the Fairy Tail guildhall~_

Mira stood behind the bar, scrubbing dirty glasses with a small cloth a bit too harshly. She completely ignored the drunk people who tried to flirt with her, and whoever asked for a drink.

'_Argh, come on Lucy! Why couldn't you tell me what's wrong?!' _Mira screamed in her mind. Then she frowned. _'We're friends… aren't we…?' _Mira paused in her spot, and her frown turned bigger.

But a voice no one can ignore called out to her as she was standing there blankly.

"Heeeyy, Miraaa~! Youuu *hic* alrightttt?" The loud, drunken voice of the guilds resident drunkard spoke, hiccuping through out her sentence. She collapsed on a wooden stool in front of the silver-blonde haired girl, hugging a large barrel.

Mira plastered one of her famous, fake smiles on. "Yes, of course. Why do you ask, Cana?"

The brunettes eyes narrowed at Mira, trying to search her for any lies that she was telling.

Cana sat back on her stool, her back pressed against the bar. "Look down."

So she did, only to see that the glass she had been wiping down had a large crack down part of it.

"Oh…"

Before their conversation could continue, the guild doors flew open, getting knocked off their hinges. The light that filled the guild shadowed the figures that walked in, so they were more like dark silhouettes.

All that could be made out were three human figures and a cat with wings in the air.

"We're back!" The loud familiar voice of Natsu exclaimed, as he walked further into the guild.

"And alive, too." Gray smirked, his hands in his pockets, and his shirt off as usual.

"Yes. The job was once again successful." Erza told to whoever was listening to them. Erza then glared at the boy troublemakers. "Though… there were a few discrepancies I had to… personally deal with…" Natsu and Gray shivered.

"Sorry, Erza!"

"Yeah, it won't happen again!"

The guys from Team Natsu and Erza's eyes scanned around the room, trying to find a certain someone, ignoring the terrified looks that were directed at Erza when her eyes passed them.

_'Where's Lucy?'_ Erza thought, frowning. _'Usually, she's here or at her apartment, but Natsu said her smell was faint when we visited, so we didn't bother going inside... maybe she went on a job?'_ Erza walked over to the bar and sat down on a stool, almost sluggishly.

Mira walked over to the half-dead looking red-head.

"Hello Erza. Are you alright? You look… lost." Mira stared at Erza, as her concern was almost deadpanned, like she didn't even care about how Erza was feeling at the moment.

Erza's head looked up from the position in her hands. Mira had sidled over a glass of water to her, but she didn't really want it.

"Do you know where Lucy is?" Erza asked hopefully, because usually Mira knows about all the gossip that happens in the guild.

Mira barely narrowed her eyes. _'I knew it was about Lucy…what a surprise…' _She internally did sarcastic jazz hands, but she put on her smile once again. "She went on a solo job, because you and the boys left her here." For some reason, that hit Erza right in the chest, and Mira could tell. She smiled. "Don't worry, though...she said she would be back in a few days, so you should trust her." Mira explained to the knight, both of them feeling desolate.

"It's not like we forgot about her..!" Erza loudly defended, slamming an armoured fist on the bar, surprisingly not breaking it. Happy slowly flapped his wings and landed on the bar next to Erza.

"Do you think Lucy will be okay?" Happy — his usual sensitive self asked, as if he was about to break down any moment there.

"There's no way of knowing until she comes back. Unless…" Erza put a finger to her chin, thinking of something. Then she clicked her fingers. "We could go after he! Then we could help her with the job!" Erza announced smiling, as if she solved the worlds hardest problem.

The boys — overhearing, completely agreed. Erza was quite proud of her suggestion until Mira ruined it.

"I'll only let you go… if you let me come with you."

Erza really badly wanted to say no, but it was for Lucy, so she had no choice but to agree.

**. . .**

After what felt like hours of walking, Lucy finally set up a little hideout for her to wait until the time comes, and maybe try to sneak attack them. But, the downside was that she chose to hide in a dark alleyway.

When Lucy told Loke her plan, he immediately vanished back to the Spirit World, saying. "You're crazy, you know that?"

The blondes back was pressed against one of the walls, as she tried not to flinch at the horrible stench that travelled up her nostrils. One of her eyes twitched, _'Ugh, this is awful!' _

She made the mistake by taking her back off the wall, and took a peek out into the open, because then, out of the blue, she was pushed face-flat onto the hard ground.

"Whut?!" Lucy tried to shout, but groaned when she couldn't, but it was muffled by the dirt, as her captor put more pressure on her head towards the ground.

"Aha! Found~ you~!" Lucy heard a distorted voice happily sing. "Ahaha, you're really stupid if you think hiding in my own home was a smart idea! Hahaha!" Lucy shut her eyes in pain, and was barely listening to the voice that sounded like the person was going through puberty. Well, the voice literally cracked after most letters of a word.

But… the main reason why she wasn't listening was that she couldn't. Her ears started ringing a few seconds after her face made contact with the ground.

Good thing that the person weakened their guard as they continued to monologue themselves, because Lucy took this opportunity to quickly spin around and knee them in the face.

The shadowed figure stumbled back in shock. "Argh! I was stupid to not focus on the opponent in front of me!" They growled at Lucy, who was now panting on her knees.

The guy was once again going to attack her, but stopped as the blonde raised her head and glared at them. Her usual kind and caring brown eyes were no more. Now they were full of pain and anger, maybe a bit of rage as well.

She picked a gold key from her belt and brought out her arm.

"**Open…!" **She started, glaring in front of her, trying to focus, **"Gate of the Golden Bull," **The other person widened their eyes in anger once they realised what she was doing.

And they intended to stop it.

They charged at Lucy, dark energy cackling around them ready to strike Lucy, but was blown away by a gust of wind and golden lights. Over the loud doorbell sounding noise, they heard Lucy finish her chant.

"**Taurus!"**

The light faded to reveal a tall humanoid bull holding a double-sided axe above his head. It had a pissed off look in its eyes as it glared at the enemy.

The guy tried to sound not intimidating. "Hahaha! You'll never win against me~!" The person taunted, angering both Lucy and Taurus in front of them.

Taurus attacked.

So did the mages in hiding.

"Rargh!" Taurus gave a battle cry as he twirled his axe and landed a blow on the figures head. The person dodged and retaliated with a surprisingly strong punch to Taurus' gut, knocking the bull into the wall, cracking it. The other dark mages readying their magic.

Lucy turned her head towards the bull. "Taurus!" She then glared harder at the wizard and clicked her town.

"**Open!" **She brought out another gold key, **"Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" **The pink-haired maid came and instantly dug holes, making the back-up mages fall in, not being able to get back up.

"You handle them, Virgo! I'll deal with the first guy! Taurus, go back!" Lucy demanded to Virgo, then directed it to Taurus, who wailed slightly.

"Yes, Princess. Will I get punished?" Lucy ignored that comment.

"Yes, Miss Luu-uucy… I'll see your sexy body soo-oon…" And with that, he vanished in a flurry of gold sparkles.

Out of the corner of their eyes, both the maid spirit and celestial mage saw as the figure put a hand to cup one of their ears, murmur something and put it down.

Focusing on Taurus, Lucy didn't notice as one of the few mages behind her stabbed a tranquiliser dart in her neck, and Lucy immediately falling unconscious. The blonde barely heard Virgo shouting her name, concerned for her Master.

The figure that she failed to defeat, smirked.

"Your time is up, Lucy Heartfilia."

But one thing he forgot —Virgo was still there, and she had defeated all the other mages.

"**Spica Hole."**

The figure screamed as he fell into a hole, and all he could see was darkness. Virgo's voice echoed around him.

"No one hurts my Princess without punishment."

**. . .**

**Just sayin', I have no clue when this is set, but Mira does have her powers, otherwise she wouldn't have asked to tag along with Team Natsu. Lol**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
